The First of the Night
by Rain202
Summary: As the sun sets so does hope in the darker shades of night. Yet, there is not always evil and hopelessness there. Let the world of Remnant know this...let all know that even the dark can hold the hope.
1. Gelu Ignus

The snow was falling lightly over the hilltop overlooking a small abandoned communications outpost. Gelu was crouched low her armor unreflective in the darkness of the nighttime. To her left was her current endeavor, Crimson. A fox faunus from the slums of Atlas. They met up after taking up the same contract to handle an arms dealer supply cache. Something Gelu wish had not happened, but to her pleasure she was enjoyable to be around. Yet, she knew enough about Crimson to not trust her or get close as much as she wanted to.

"Yeah. This is the place, not quite a bad way to do things eh?", she said transferring her plan to Gelu's scroll.

Gelu looked at her scroll carefully memorizing the plan nodding as she found it suitable. "Was wondering why you commendered these explosives. Let's get to it."

Crimson slid down the slope her smg clicking into place as she made her way slowly across the barren terrain to the first building.

Gelu shook her head making her way slowly after her careful as she was wearing her standard full set of armor. Once she caught up with her, Crimson was disposing of body beneath a pile of snow. Gelu took her temporary weapon from her back a silenced carbine with an emphasis on piercing armor. Taking a quick look around their small hideaway she peeked over the side of a barrel to see the other two guards at the entrance to the warehouse. As she lined up a shot, her mind wavered drawing up questions as to how it came to this.

Fall in the Mistrial woods has always brought the fascinating hazel leaves and cooler weather. Both of which Gelu enjoyed as she hailed from the barren tundra of Atlas. The leaves were rustling with the swaying of the trees in the gentle breeze. Her poofy tail was bound by a few dark blue bows keeping it small and easily moveable. If she were ever honest with herself, she would get armor that hides the tail. It was quite the weakness to have a long tail with no defences aside from her aura. Yet, on she treads as a freelancer Huntress clearing Grim wherever she can. Alone.

The dying light of day cast it's red hue across her light blue plate armor. Shotgun shells, dust vials, and dust crystals were all tucked inside reinforced casings within numerous bandoliers covered her armor heavily. Angled on her back ready to be drawn at a moments notice was her weapon, Talon's Might in shotgun form. Being a switch weapon, it swapped between halberd and shotgun with a push of a button. Hearing a twig snap she instinctively drew the weapon one hand on the trigger the other on the grip between the blade and barrel. Her normal soft, ice blue eyes becoming fierce in the light of a threat. Seeing a rabbit come from the direction of the sound she relaxed putting her weapon back.

"Gotta stop being so twitchy.", Gelu's voice echoed with a slight northern accent lost to the wilderness around her.

As night began to fall she reached her destination. A ruined town infamous for the group of Beowolfs to retreat to after attacking caravans. Walking past a collapsed building she felt an uneasiness wave over her as growls reached her ears. Drawing Tolan's Might she came face to face with the crimson, glowing eyes that gave her and many others a reason to fight. Yet, as she stood in the moonlight in the ruins fear came to her as more and more grim came from the shadows. Far more than she could handle.

Sensing the fear the grim charged her intent on clawing the life from Gelu even as she effortlessly dismembered one and sent another to the dark ether. Fighting for her life Gelu kept on the defensive using her reinforced right gauntlet as a kind of buckler. As she stepped back she felt the claws bounce off her back plate sending right into the claws she was dodging. Feeling the searing pain of the claws scratching across her cheek and neck she retaliated violently with her weapon turning into its halberd form. The blade became enhanced by ice dust as she hit the ground tripping the ones near her immediately. Her aura regenerated her wounds as she took a burn crystal out throwing it into the snarling mouth of slightly distant Beowolf. The resulting blast sent Gelu sparling on the ground with the death of more of the Grim.

Disoriented she rose slowly her hand pushing her up seeing a small dark blue light flash across the gauntlet quickly fading away. The shattering of her aura sent her mind into fear as she couldn't find her weapon and the few remaining grim charged at her. Shakily rising her hands fumbled to get the fragile glass out of it's protective bandolier. Taking a quick moment she threw the burn dust vial at the foremost grim. As soon as the vial left her hand she looked to her right to see Talon's Might laying on the ground. Dashing to it as the explosion sounded, she slide to it putting her hand on the button turning it into the shotgun form as she turned to fight the claws raked across her chest plate leaving a soft tear in them knocking her head against the tree.

Gelu was stunned, her vision was not right. Everything was a blurry mess as she struggled to even think. Raising a hand to defend herself against the beowolf but claws raked her bandoliers off. A jaw snapped around her neck as teeth sunk deep into her flesh, blood pooling around the fangs the tongue licking hungrily. She tried to scream out in pain but found she couldn't each breath a struggle through the crushing strength. The pain coursed through her mind as it lifted her up to deal the final blow as she felt her strength fail her once more. I failed her.

Gelu hefted one of the many boxes in the warehouse as she finished her tale of her past. They were in the clear now, as no one was left alive in the place both the two of them. All that was left was to confirm if this place was where the weapons that were to be demolished then set the bombs. Setting the box down in the center of the place she nodded at Crimson, before ripping the top off. Inside was stacks of low grade guns, with some inscription detailed into the metal.

"From there I was saved by quite the merry group of Hunters and Hunterses. Spent nearly half a year in the hospital another three months to get my muscles back into shape for travel.", Gelu said taking a rifle out of its case holding it out to her teammate for inspection.

"Well… that's quite the past. Why do you still solo most of the time then?", the women's animal ears twitched in curiosity. Taking the rifle she was carefully looking over it. "Yup this is the shipment. Let's get to work."

Gelu took the case from her back. A large amount of explosives wrapped in bandoliers of burn dust. In short a jury rigged large explosive meant to destroy everything in the warehouse. "Well. I haven't exactly found a team in need of me for an extended period of time.", she said setting the case own carefully in one of the weapon crates. Arming it in a few seconds. Giving the fox faunus the thumbs up she turned to see the very women arming her own bomb.

"Aye. Understandable, it could be worse. I mean you could be those poor guards back there." Crimson gestured with the point of her thumb idly behind her, to the pools of blood trailing to the former guards.

Gelu chuckled amused by her blunt display of care for the two humans. "You are quite right. We should be heading out soon. Almost time for check in."

"Right.", the fox faunus took a few more seconds and armed her bomb holding the detonator for Gelu to take. "For what it is worth. It has been quite nice to do this with someone."

Gelu smiled in agreement wishing she could see her face behind that mask of hers. It would make things a lot easier, but she took the detonator and held onto her hand for a moment. It was all Gelu needed to draw Crimson in for the punch. Gelu's gauntlet sent her sprawling to the floor hitting the crate behind her knocking her out cold. Gelu sighed shaking her head moving to the unconscious mercenary. Lightly poking about Crimson's pockets she found what she was looking for. The amulet rested in her hand the square cut emerald set on the outside of a locket. Putting the amulet in her pouch she made her way out into the snow covered landscape. She was miles from any signs of civilization and yet her poofy tail waved softly in discomfort as she looked at the detonator still in her hand.

"Some things are better left buried.", Gelu said mostly to herself knowing who it belonged to.

As much as she liked Crimson, the faunus was a cruel mercenary like any other. The amulet just proved it. The fate of those hunters, she knew it now but at least they did not die senselessly. This whole mission… was just wrong but the cause for doing it is justified. Sighing she knew the answer as to what she must do. Pressing the button she stood looking at the explosion knowing it would kill Crimson and destroy the entire weapon warehouse.

Shaking her head she watched the smoke rise and fire blaze she put her hood on to help block the wind as she began her journey away from the death. Yet the cold didn't bother her, it never would. In this world devoid of grim… why is that we are still at war.


	2. Lunnur Midnight

This snow laden place hid many horror in the night time that seemingly stayed entire days. Of course this was not entirely true as Lunnur has not really spent many days outside this tent. Overlooking the map laid before him he stared absently at the small Beowolf amulet with dried blood on it. To most, it only served as a reminder of the horrors of the past. To Lunnur it only brought memories from his past. His most fondest ones as well as the reason they were in this mess. Shaking his head lightly he looked over to his heavy plated armor detailed with snow camo. Something that was supposed to help him hide in this freezing lands, but her rarely saw where it did. "Blood for Blood.", he murmured ripping the bandages off his arm moving to the armor stand. As he stretched his muscles his mind began to delve into those very memories that he hindered on forgetting.

"How long has it been, since we met hmm?", the soft feminine voice asked with the slight hint of the northern lands etched into its accent.

Lunnur chuckled warmly at the faunus women across from him. Those bright red eyes and her namesake crimson hair bore her easy to spot details making him relax. He always enjoyed seeing her despite being of a more simple minded in her work than he. Of course not every mercenary would be the same, nonetheless he grew quite fond of the faunus. Probably has to do with them constantly coming across each other. Almost as if she were stalking him. "Far too long, Crimson. How's it been going, my friend?", his voice was rugged, dry from being in the dry heat of the dessert all day. Despite this, his eastern accent could be heard clearly. Lightly coughing in embarrassment he took a sip of the water before him as a waiter brought one for her.

The fox faunus gingerly nodded her favored grim necklace bouncing lightly off her bust. "It is going great. This war is bringing in quite the pay for us mercs after all! I haven't done anything really dangerous just so you don't have to worry."

Lunnur caught the sly look and shift in tone on the last sentence. Huffing in playful disinterest he chuckled, "Come now, love. You know our relationship is strictly business."

Crimson merly rose an eyebrow. "Is it? Don't go playing the heartstrings on a gal just to shut her down."

Lunnur looked down at the glass in his hands drinking from it before he responded. "I'd say the same to you, Crimson. We mercs are by nature quite the money makers and manipulators."

"Yeah. I guess it is good to say that. I have also been told they are great lovers as well."

At her words Lunnur tilted his head at her. "Oh. Being forward are we now? Are you sure you want to go this route." His thoughts were left to the women and whether or not if she was just messing with her. Eyeing her lightly armored figure his mind potraing less than savor thoughts before he shook his mind. "It is quite disastrous."

"Only to what I have safe guarded for many years.", she said smirking lightly before taking a large gulp of the water. "After all, there are many kinds of thirst.", her eyes flashed with in interesting glint that only head one thing.

"Then let me handle this stuff up north. I took the contract before you showed up. Of course there is still time before I ship out. I suppose we can have an actual date.", Lunnur said oddly fearful of the woman. 

Lunnur shook his head to yank himself from his memories his armor weighed heavily on him bringing comfort. Taking up his switch weapon, Blood Adder, he hefted the longsword and collapsed tower shield slowly walking out of his tent into the makeshift camp. Only a few tents were up in a tight area of each other all serving a different logistical purpose. His squad was hired to take down a weapons outpost directly north of her. A place the commander sent Gelu and Crimson out to destroy. After missing deadline Lunnur went with Exern and found Crimson laying in the snow on the brink of death shrapnel embedded deep in her arm. There was no sign of Gelu in the wreckage of the Outpost and he assumed her dead. No matter, they needed to get back to the main base before the winter settles in.

Shaking his head lightly he gave a heavy sigh his breath fogging the reinforced visor, before quickly fading away. Shifting his gear into an idle state he moved to the infirmary tent a tent down from the command tent that he left. His footsteps were uneven still from the last skirmish with the Atlas patrols. Despite this he continued on against the medic's orders.

Moving the cloth to move inside he saw the only two injured people being cared for by, the squads medic, Jade. Looking bout the small area he saw several neatly laid out medical items but no sign of the rather aggressive woman. Seeing Crimson he walked over to her to her sleeping, bandaged form on the stretcher. Taking the Grim amulet out of his pouch he carefully put it in her unbanged hand. "I'll get you home. That much I can promise.", he said softly his heart skipping a beat as her hand softly gripped his before relaxing once more idly gripping the amulet.

Satisfied she is seemingly recovering, Lunnur stood back up and turned to leave only to see a fox looking at him from the doorway. Normally he wouldn't care but he felt unease wash over him but his logical mind kicked in and analysed it. Eight tails wove behind it with the silver, not white, fur serving as it's pelt made even odder by the golden hued eyes that shown with more than animalistic intelligence. Yet, as they stared at each other he felt no threat from the obviously non-normal fox. As he stepped forward to pet the animal he spotted the glint of gems on its chest before it vanished before him. 

Staring blankly at where the fox was he took his scroll out accessing his helmet's recording and saw the he indeed was not seeing things. Taking a moment he thought of the best course of action. There have been some tales from the Grim War that there were capable of turning into animals. In his heart he knew that was not what he just saw, so he decided to keep it to himself as he left the tent looking about the snowy landscape to the woodland edge that was there serving as their cover to see the same fox. This time it had a soft lavender flame following the tip of one of its many tails.

"Lunnur. What's up?", Exern's rathered refined accent dragged him from the staring contest as he turned to address his infobrooker.

"There is this odd fox that is watching us.", he said looking at the woman unable to make out any other features underneath her snowy cloak.

"A fox? You sure it is worth the effort to be warry?', Exern extended a hand out, her arm clad in a special light, silver color metal gauntlet.

It was a simple gesture and Lunnur knew what it meant. Taking his scroll out he pulled up his helm's feed pausing it on the fox, he handed it to her. "Edge of the woodlands. Make sure you are not seen. I will catch up with you as soon as I can.", Lunnur said as the woman analised the picture.

"Right. Will do.", she said handing the scroll back to him before walking away.

Lunnur watched her leave knowing she would not fail him heading back to the command tent. His thoughts went back to the fox, wandering what it was but before he could reach the command tent an arrow impaled itself in the metal pole holding it up.

"They found us!", Lunnur called out drawing his weapon and shield in a single fluid movement the metal rectangle extending into full length. As the calls echoed and bullets rang out in the soundless land. Blood splattered the white snow and he felt no fear as this battle was for thn just appeasing his bloodlust, but to save Crimson.


End file.
